Mankind continues to generate an ever expanding quantity of refuse which must be disposed of in an environmentally acceptable manner. This volume of unwanted bulk must be transported to environmentally approved disposal sites, such as land fills and injection wells for approved waste disposal. Environmentally approved disposal sites and wells are becoming scarce, and more and more are available only in remote and distant locales. The huge volume of refuse raises an ever increasing need for efficient transport means to such locales.
Means for transport to distances, through cities and sensitive locations, must be approvably sealed, and preferably should be capable of self unloading at remote sites, where support equipment may not be available for unloading. Means are known for compacting refuse; but the need remains for efficient means to load, transport, and unload large bulk volumes of compacted refuse at remote sites.